Mouse Like the Cheese Book
|image1=Mouuus.png |caption1= |gender=Male |nicknames=MLTCB (acronym) |team=20 PNS |color=Yellow, Gray |positive_relationships=Jonathan |negative_relationships=Collar |first_appearance=Rolling Or Just A Ball |latest_appearance=VBCB 5 |deaths=1 |kill_count=0 |recommender= }}Mouse Like the Cheese Book is a contestant in Very Big Computer Battle. He made his debut in Rolling Or Just A Ball along with most of the current contestants. He is currently on 20 PNS. Coverage In Rolling Or Just A Ball, he is seen staring at Jonathan along with Carlos, Megan and Voda Alexandru. Carlos then pats Josiah twice, making the 4 starers smile. In VBCB 1, Stopwatch gets disguised as Mouse Like the Cheese Book. Stopwatch's timer accidentally gets turned on, making silent ticking noises. When the timer is done, loud ringing noises start playing. This convinces Orange J.A. into calling out Mouse Like the Cheese Book into being the impostor. Soon enough, Mouse Like the Cheese Book gets transformed into Stopwatch, making 20 PNS Safe. Mouse Like the Cheese Book (disguised as 19) yells at the team in anger. PS Touch tells the team that 19 is the fake, transforming Mouse Like the Cheese Book into 19. This makes Number of people safe. In VBCB 2, the team gets into their plane. A crashes their plane, making the other 4 teams safe. In VBCB 3, Nox in a Box alerts the team about MoUsE's strategy. He tells the team to attempt to catch up. When they reach their 2nd swing, Matthew's Book throws a time bomb at them, killing all of their members. They lost since none of their members were able to keep swinging the swingset. In VBCB 4, Mouse Like the Cheese Book, along with the rest of the team, gets recovered per Megan's request. Triangle starts the elimination. Mouse Like the Cheese Book is revealed safe after Rectangle Spike. Nox in a Box, Red Coin and Orange J.A. are next safe, making MKF2018 eliminated. In the challenge, Mouse Like the Cheese Book is seen next to London each throwing a ball. When the lose the challenge, Mouse Like the Cheese Book insults Collar by saying she can't count to 3. Collar talks back and declines the information is true. In VBCB 5, Triangle starts the elimination. Nox in a Box, Red Coin and Rectangle Spike are revealed safe, making Mouse Like the Cheese Book and Orange J.A. the bottom two. Mouse Like the Cheese Book suddenly gets a cookie thrown to his face, making him safe. Orange J.A. gets sucked up inside Triangle. Triangle abruptly turns into the new host, Plus. In the challenge, Number of people and 20 PNS are the last ones not safe. Mouse Like the Cheese Book gets worried about being beaten. He makes it to the flags with Collar and Rectangle Spike behind him. 20 PNS is safe since 19 was still dead from VBCB 3. In VBCB 6, 20 PNS is safe since all of A's members drowned first before all of 20 PNS's members drowned. Gallery Download 20180620 000227.png Mouuus.png MLTCB Body.png Mouse Like the Cheese Body 2.png Mouse from MLtC.png MLTCB pencil brush tool.png Mouse likes the cheese book And Johnathan.png Mouse likes the cheese book tickle Johnathan.png Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Males